


pay attention to me.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Interviews, Love Confessions, M/M, goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n is an interviewer, interviewing volleyball players before and after their matches. she/he/they sense a lingering presence and finally interviews atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 41
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ





	pay attention to me.

"bokuto kotaro! bokuto kotaro! can i have a moment of your time for a little interview?" you asked as he passed by you. since you started being an interviewer, you had no idea that you would meet so many cute guys. you would get flustered every time one of them casually flirts with you, but one guy in particular caught your attention.

he grinned and came up to you, "sure thing!" throughout the interview, you could see in the corner of your eyes a guy stalking around your area a few times. he seemed to be trying to catch your attention, but you pretended not to notice.

as you finished your interview with bokuto, you spoke to your camera man about how the interview went for his part. as you converse, you notice the guy again trying to catch your attention. you catch a glance and a rosy tint blossomed across your cheeks when you noticed him staring at you. bokuto stood next to him teasing him about something until he stomped his foot and yelled, "shut yer trap!"

you cleared your throat and fully turned to face him. "miya atsumu, would you like an interview?"

he turned his attention back to you, flushed that you witnessed his little tantrum. "s-sure."

you offer him a warm smile as he approached you and you started off the interview smoothly. throughout the interview, atsumu never took his eyes off you and your composure slowly crumbled, turning you into a flustering mess. "um... lastly, i'd like to comment on a special feature from your second year in high school." you pulled up a video and he leaned close to you to watch. "you showed great power silencing the crowd with a single signal."

"does that turn you on?"

your eyes widened and you covered the mic, whispering, "w-we're live..."

he stumbled over his words, apologizing for his boldness. he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "sorry, i don't know what came over me."

you let out a deep sigh and shoot an apologetic look to the camera. "this concludes our interview with the great miya atsumu. do you have any questions you'd like to ask me before we end?"

"yeah. would you like to go on a date?"

with your mouth slightly agape, words failed to come out of your mouth. you let out a nervous giggle, "okay then."

"great! here, this is for you," he said, handing you a small teddy bear. you carefully take it with a blush on your face.

"t-thanks... um this concludes miya atsumu's interview." the camera gave me an okay sign and you turned to face atsumu.

"you know, i've been trying to catch your attention ever since i saw you."

you look up at him, blushing. "no you haven't, otherwise i would have noticed."

his lips curved into a smirk. "are you saying you like me too?"

you huffed and turned away from me, trying to hide your blush. "are you going to take me on a date or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> original post: june 18, 2020


End file.
